


When Did Three Turn Into Two?

by HaveFreeCook1es



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Broken Families, Brotherhood, Canon Compliant, Dream Smp, Friends to Enemies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveFreeCook1es/pseuds/HaveFreeCook1es
Summary: A story about how Purpled, Tommy, and Tubbo turned into Tommy and Tubbo.
Relationships: Grayson | Purpled & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Grayson | Purpled & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Grayson | Purpled & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 225





	When Did Three Turn Into Two?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Said family Went To War.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334934) by [Lillian_nator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_nator/pseuds/Lillian_nator). 



> This is my longest story yet!

_We were a group you, him, and I.  
We were just kids who wanted to rule the skies._

Tubbo and Tommy was exploring around the SMP when they heard a whimper coming from the bushes. They head over to investigate, only to find a small child, probably their age, curling up on himself sobbing. Tommy headed towards the kid with Tubbo following in tow.

“Hello! My name’s Tommy and this is Tubbo! What’s your name?”

The kid looked up and his amethyst eyes gleamed at the two boys.

“My…My name’s Purpled.”

_We were inseparable,  
us against the world_

After a few hours of playing with each other, Tubbo and Tommy took Purpled back to the Community House only to find a man in green waiting for them.

“Where were you? Don’t you know how long we’ve been looking? You’ve been gone for hours! And who’s this?”

Dream stops his rant and he eyes down the boy in purple. Tubbo stepped in, introducing the child for him.

“His name is Purpled! He’s our new friend!”

_So when did three turn into two?_

Weeks passed by and the three built Purpled’s house together. 

“There Purpled! What do you think?”

Tommy looked to the older child, which they found out about a few days ago, for some sort of approval.

Purpled looked at the two younger boys and went to hug them.

“I love it. Thank you.” 

_We built things together.  
We huddled through storms._

The storm raged through the night. Thunder striking every minute. Purpled couldn’t seem to sleep so he stayed up. Crafting a few things that could possibly help him. 

A knock came from his door and he opened it to greet the person through the door.

“Purpled?”

Purpled stood there, looking at the two soaked boys outside his house.

“Tommy? Tubbo? Get inside! You’re soaking wet!”

He let them in and instantly grabbed towels and new sets of clothes for them.

“What are you doing here?”

Tubbo opened his mouth but before he could speak Tommy piped up.

“Well, Tubbo came to me and said he was scared of the thunder. What a pussy, honestly!”

“Hey!”

“And well, I thought that since Tubbo was scared. That must mean you were scared too! So I deci-“

“That’s not true! You were terrified as well!”

“No I wasn’t!”

The two continued going at each other before hearing a loud laughter. They turned to see the source of the laughter, only to see Purpled down at his knees. Tommy huffed.

“Hey! What’s so funny?”

Purpled got up from his position after failing a couple of times due to him laughing.

“You know what Tommy? Yeah, I’m scared. I’m so scared that I was going to call the great TommyInnit and his wonderful friend, Tubbo, to keep me company. Yeah, we can stay together.”

Tommy did a fist pump, shouting a quick 'yes' before playfully pushing Tubbo.

“You see! I told you he was scared!”

“Oh shut up!”

The three played with each other until they fell asleep.

_We protected each other.  
We taught each other more._

Dream was currently giving them archery lessons.

“What? How did you get that shot?”

Purpled smirked at Tommy and said one thing.

“Practice.”

“Oh come on! Me and Tubbo have been practicing for years!”

“Well, I’m older than you.”

“Only by a few months!”

Tubbo laughed at Tommy’s misfortune as he hit the center of the target next.

“What!? This is bullshit!”

“Oh come on Tommy. It isn’t that bad.” Tubbo said, trying to comfort the youngest.

Tommy continued to grumbled.

Purpled chuckled, “Tommmyyy! Come on! Here let me show you how it’s done!”

Purpled guided Tommy as Tubbo cheered him on in archery and by the end of the day.

Tommy hit a bullseye.

_So what happened?  
What happened to us?_

The three walked down to the Community House to introduce themselves to the newcomer.

As they entered the building they spotted a tall man, wearing a black coat and a grey beanie on his head. Tommy and Tubbo immediately rushed to his side.

“WILBUR!!!”

The two tackled him as Purpled stared off at the distance.

“Tommy. Tubbo. Hello, how are you guys?”

“We’re doing great! Oh, oh! Wilbur! Meet our friend Purpled!

Tommy said dragging Wilbur toward Purpled.

“And Purpled! Meet Wilbur Soot!”

Wilbur put out his hand and Purpled took it, slowly shaking it awkwardly before retracting his hand.

“Hi. Nice to meet you,” Purpled said nervously.

“The pleasure is mine.” Wilbur smiled sweetly at him. He was then grabbed and pulled away by Tommy.

“Come on! I’ll show you where you can build your house!” Tommy pulled Wilbur along with Tubbo in the lead.

“It’s right over here!” Tubbo pointed into the direction they were headed off to and dragged Wilbur into the distance. Leaving Purpled alone in the Community House.

_When did three turn into two?_

It’s been two months since Wilbur entered and Tommy and Tubbo don’t hang out with Purpled as much as they used to anymore. 

Purpled became lonelier each day, but after a while he started to get closer to the Dream Team. Dream was now like a father to him. George and Sapnap, his uncles. He loved them as a family.

He wouldn’t betray them for the world.

  


_Was it during the war?  
Tearing the SMP into two._

  


Purpled wasn’t there when the war started. No, he was out with his new friends that he gained during those few months without Tommy and Tubbo. Honestly, he missed the two but his new friends don’t ignore him like they did.

When Purpled returned to the SMP he was not prepared for what has become.

  


_Or was it when I refused  
to join your group?_

  


“Purpled! If you just listen!”

“Shut up Tommy! We were a perfect family! And you just had to go ruin it for your stupid revolution! The SMP is now in shambles because of you and your leader!”

“It’s not Wilbur’s fault! It’s your fault for being too blind to see Dream being a tyrant! I am in the right side of history here Purpled!”

“No, no! Shut up, Tommy! Get out! I don’t want anything to do with this war, or anything else!”

Purpled pushed Tommy out and slammed the door in his face. He leans against the door to hear a few muffled curses outside. 

As he looked out the window he can see Tubbo and Tommy walking away solemnly. 

It was storming that night. 

Purpled didn’t have anyone to cuddle with anymore.

  


_When I hid away,  
in my house in the sky._

  


As the war goes on Purpled started to go out of his house less and less. He’s almost seemed to be forgotten other than the fact George visits him from time to time to check on him just in case he got attacked.

Other than that he was largely ignored.

  


_Maybe that is when  
Three turned into two._

  


The war was nearing to an end as L’manburg suffers more and more each day.

Purpled wondered why there was a man in an L’manburg outfit passing by his house every once in a while. 

‘His house is probably located in the SMP’ Purpled thought. He decides to ignore him and continued on with his neutrality in the war.

_I locked myself in,  
Choosing him over you._

Purpled looked out of the window to observe the rising sun. For a minute all things were peaceful.

A knock came from the door. Disturbing him from his peaceful trance.

He opened the door only to see,

“Dream?”

The man let himself in and Purpled moved out of the way.

“Purpled. We need your help.”

Purpled widened his eyes. 

“But…Why? You’re winning aren’t you?”

“Oh, we are. We just need a medic on site. And you’re the only one that is available.”

Purpled froze in place.

“Dream, what do you mean there needs to be a medic? You have regeneration and healing potions, right?”

Silence took over the two. Tensions were high and it doesn’t seem like it’d be going down anytime soon.

“Purpled. Tommy and I are going to have a bow duel in a few hours.”

_The man who stole something,  
that was of value to you_

  


“Purpled? What are you doing on there side?”

“I’m sorry Tommy, I-“

“You traitor! You said we’d be brothers forever!”

Purpled built a dam filled with his feelings and everyday it became harder to control. Right now, that dam is on the verge of breaking.

“Purpled! You said you didn’t want to take part of the war man. What happened?” Tubbo piped in.

The dam broke.

“What happened? What happened is this stupid war! Tommy, you are so obsessed with this discs that you are willing to fight a war for it? Give it up Tommy! Is a disc really more important to you than our friendship?”

“I- Purpled!”

“No! You shut up! I’ve been listening to you for so long and now it’s my turn! Tommy! Tubbo! I am done! I am tired! I came to this SMP for peace! I came so that we can be a family! But you and your stupid country ruined it because of your selfishness! What happened to our family Tommy? What happened?”

“Purpled…”

Purpled turned away walked toward Dream and his allies.

“Let’s just get this over with.”

  


_Looking back at all the things  
I wondered if it’s true_

  


“Purpled, you’re wrong. My country is more important to me than those discs. I gave it away to save them. You say I’m selfish Purpled? Well, you’re wrong. It’s you who is selfish.”

Dream SMP won the war. L’manburg won their land.

  


_Maybe the fates have decided,  
That three will always turn to two_

But a brothers bond was torn apart and it will never mend again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! I've been interested in this trio ever since I read 'You Said Family Went To War' by Liillian_nator!
> 
> It's not as good as them but I hope I did well enough!
> 
> Have a nice day/night! Take care!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
